I like this song
by Miki Aren la reine du monde
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de song-fic avec plein de ship en tout genre (du unstiteuf, du matoine, du brigrim etc... Plein de bonnes choses quoi ! ) basées sur des chansons... Pas toute très connues ! (pour l'instant, du oldelaf et du kyo... ) Tout ça parce que la musique et les chansons on souvent une place très importante dans la vie d'une écrivaine lambda comme toi et moi ;) !
1. chapter 1- Unstiteuf - Les mains froides

**Hey les enfants ! Nous voici donc aujourd'hui pour un Unty, la première songfic d'une petite liste ! Celle-ci à donc été créée à partir de la chanson 'Les mains froides' d'Oldelaf. Voilà.**  
 **À oui, par contre j'ai changer des mini trucs pour que la chanson aille un peu plus avec le ship (parce que des boobs sur un mec, c'est pas très normal lol )**  
 **Du coup voila ! C'est parti pour mon premier Unstiteuf !**

* * *

C'était si beau la rue Monge sous la neige,  
Et je marchais les deux mains dans les poches,  
Toutes trouées de mon pantalon beige,  
Pourquoi d'ailleurs avais-je mis le plus moche ?

Même si cet hiver me glaçait le sang, mon coeur ne cessait de se réchauffer en tambourinant dans ma poitrine comme si elle allait exploser. On se parlait depuis tellement longtemps... Plusieurs mois, plusieurs années même ! Et il avait fallut qu'on se rencontre pour la première fois sous la neige.

Je t'ai croisé sans vraiment m'y attendre,  
Et en même temps on avait rendez-vous,  
Tu as souri et t'es venu me prendre,  
Les mains que je planquais dans mon futal à trous.

J'avais toujours détesté la neige et l'hiver, mais en ce moment même, je les remerciaient secrètement de pouvoir me fournir une excuse concernant le rouge qui commençait à teinter mes joues. Ton sourire m'avait fait chavirer au sens propre du terme... Je m'étais fait un gros hématome sur le front en glissant sur le verglas, rappelle-toi !

Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides,  
Je tremblotais, et j'étais à la traîne.  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides,  
Car malgré tout, tu les laissas dans les tiennes.

Tu riais silencieusement dans ton coin depuis quelques secondes avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Tu esquissas un petit frisson lorsque je la saisie, j'avais encore oublier mes gants. Tes doigts étaient chauds et ta paume était douce, pour rien au monde je n'aurait voulus la lâcher. Mais toute les bonnes et belles choses ont une fin.

On a marché vers la rue des Écoles,  
On s'est posé tout au fond d'un bistro,  
Je t'exposai une théorie folle,  
Que par ce temps, c'est sympa un thé chaud.

J'avais réussi à m'habituer à ta présence, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à parler comme nous le faisions avant. Et en plus, je ne pouvais plus affirmer que le froid me faisait rougir, il faisait tout à fait bon dans ce petit bar... Presque trop d'ailleurs.

Toi tu souriais en plissant tes yeux bruns,  
Que je voyais même sans les regarder,  
Tu t'es levé, t'as payé au comptoir,  
Puis t'es venue par les mains me chercher.

Elles m'avaient manquées tes mains, elles me semblaient encore plus douces et chaleureuse que tout à l'heure... M ais je crois que ce que j'ai préféré chez toi, c'était tes yeux. J'avais l'impression que tes pupilles rentraient dans mon esprits, y incrustaient ton images au fer rouge avant de la balayer d'un coup de cils. Et puis la ou certains diraient que ce ne sont que des yeux bruns, j'y voyais tout un torrent d'émotions déferlant vers moi dès que j'y plongeais le regard. Je n'avais même plus la force de bouger mes paupières tant j'étais captivé par ton être.

Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides,  
Je tremblotais, et j'étais à la traîne.  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides,  
Car malgré tout, tu les laissas dans les tiennes.

Ce n'était plus l'appréhension qui me guidait comme ses quelques derniers jours, mais la peur et l'angoisse de te quitter qui me tordait les tripes. Je ne voulais pas te voir t'éloigner après un simple « Salut, à la prochaine !».

On est allé dans ta chambre au sixième,  
J'avais prévu de te lire des poèmes,  
T'as mis un vieux disque de Billy Paul,  
Je me suis tu et j'ai lu les paroles.

Ton appartement étais comme je l'imaginais ( en un peu plus soigné je l'avoue ), rempli de goodies et d'objets en tout genre destiné aux geeks. Mais c'est bien en voyant ta chambre qu'on te reconnaissais, toi et ta passion. Des dizaines de figurines, de posters, et d'autres gamineries touchants au monde fantastique de pokémon. Même moi je ne décorais pas autant mon appart' en fonction de mes goûts ! ( j'aurais l'air fin avec des posters de pin-ups partout dans ma cuisine... ) Après quelques secondes de silence reposant, je sorti une petite feuille ou était inscrits pleins de mots gribouillés à l'arrache.

Il te restait quelques gouttes de madère,  
J'ai dit «pas trop», tu m'as servi un verre,  
Et au moment ou j'allais y goûter,  
Tu m'as souris, et tu m'as embrassé.

Je ne le croyais pas... Je devais sûrement être entrain de rêver. Et pourtant cela s'était bien produit... J'avais vu de l'alcool dans un coin, je ne m'étais pas demander pourquoi la bouteille était là, mais j'en avais tout de même voulu. Tu m'avais souris en guise de réponse et puis tu t'étais levé pour remplir un verre que tu m'avais apporté. Je crois même que j'en avais profité pour reluquer tes poches arrières ! Je n'avais jamais adoré l'alcool, et je ne sais pas si à ce moment là tu l'avais deviné, mais sa m'aurai bien embêté de finir saoul lors de cette soirée. Alors tu as placé ta main sur celle qui tenait le petit gobelet et tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes alors que mes joues se teintaient peu à peu d'une couleur cramoisi.

Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides,  
Je tremblotais, et je me sentais nul.  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides,  
Car malgré tout, tu les laissas sous ton pull.

Je crois que j'aurais été incapable de te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Cette sensation... Ça devait ressembler à un feu d'artifice explosant dans ma poitrine, propageant une vague intense de chaleur et de confort partout dans mon corps... Je suis désolé, c'est pas très poétique ce que je te raconte, mais je n'ai jamais été fort en description...

Tu m'as dit : «Gars, j'aime bien tes manières»,  
Et moi j'ai dit : «Je connais un poème».  
Tu m'as souri, t'as éteint la lumière,  
Dans mon oreille, t'as glissé un : «Je t'aime».

Le noir, l'absence de lumière, appelez ça comme vous voulez, moi la seule chose que je retenais, c'était une nouvelle parade pour mes joues cramoisies. J'avais presque cru faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Et même si mourir après avoir appris que tu m'aimais ne m'aurais pas chagriné, je n'aurais pas supporté de te rendre triste... Mais je crois que je suis parti un peu trop loin.

J'aurais dû dire un mot tendre et sympa,  
Mais moi je t'ai juste dit rien du tout,  
Puis doucement, tu t'es collé à moi,  
Et pour le reste, ça n'appartient qu'à nous.

Je te l'ai sûrement déjà dit, je n'ai jamais été très fort pour exprimer mes sentiments et pour faire des compliments, mais j'ai eu la légère impression que cela ne t'avais pas gêné... Je me souviens encore de ta peau contre la mienne et de chacun de tes gestes qui m'embrasaient les uns après les autres. Mais je crois que je divague... Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ça à été la plus belle soirée de ma vie.

Je me souviens que j'avais les mains froides,  
Je tremblotais, mais je me sentais bien.  
Tu ne devais pas les trouver si froides,  
Car malgré tout, tu les laissas sur tes hanches.

Nt, je ne cesse de te découvrir depuis cette fameuse soirée, et rien ne me rend plus heureux que ta présence auprès de moi.  
Je t'aime, et je ne veux plus te quitter.

Unster.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Ça c'était de la guimauve ! Du coup je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour la suite... On verra bien ! ^^**  
 **N'hésitez pas à me dire se que vous en avez pensé ! Pour m'éviter de faire du caca plus tard par exemple !**  
 **Gros bisou ! Sur ce, c'était votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir ! 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2- Fossoyeur - Je saigne encore

**HEY les enfants :D ! Comment ça «ça fait plus d'un mois que j'ai rien postée» ?... Prout xP**  
 **Voici donc une song-fic sur 'Je saigne encore' de Kyo qui est... assez sombre et pas pour les petits enfants x)**  
 **Et j'en profite pour remercier ma 5e femme, bêta-lectrice et correctrice : Chysako ,et ma fille qui a bien aimée le premier chapitre. AISSELLE a vous deux mes chéries x3 !**

 **Mais bref ! Je vous laisse donc avec le point de vue du commissaire dans sa petite cave ;)**  
 **Bonne lecture 3**

* * *

Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps,  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur,  
Il a même droit au regard qui le rends plus fort,  
Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix, dans le cœur.

Dans cette pièce qui avait vu tant d'immondices, toi qui avais été mon partenaire pendant si longtemps, tu semblais à présent prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer. Une torture douce mais insupportable à la fois. Le genre de torture que tu ne goûte qu'une fois avant de devenir accro.  
Chaque fois qu'il descendait pour simplement me faire souffrir, tu finissais immanquablement par le rejoindre. C'est à ce moment là que la vraie torture commençait.  
Je me rappelle encore de la façon dont tu l'embrassais en gémissant sauvagement.

Et ça fait mal, crois-moi,  
Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme,  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.

Ces cris d'extase que tu poussais à chaque instants étaient les seules choses que je m'autorisais les premières fois, fermant les yeux aussi fort que possible. Mais peu à peu, jours après jours, les sons s'incrustaient dans mon crâne, me broyant le cœur et l'estomac. Et j'avais finis par ouvrir les paupières et détailler chacun de vos gestes.

Et je saigne encore,  
Je souris à la mort,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.

Je les adorais maintenant, ces cinq minutes ou tu n'étais pas là. Ou j'étais avec lui et que le couteau dans sa main faisait goutter mon sang carmin sur ma peau. Cinq minutes. Le compte à rebours. Cet instant ou je me forçais à crier de douleur pour le satisfaire alors que je n'arrivais même plus à savoir quand est-ce qu'on me plantais un couteau dans la cuisse.  
Et j'aimais encore et encore ces cinq minutes en sa présence comme je détestais leur fin lorsque tu arrivais dans son dos.

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors,  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore,  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas, nous rend plus fort,  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort.

A chaque fois que tu t'effondrais de plaisir et d'extase après ma douce torture que je ne pouvais qu'admirer, il se rhabillait avant de s'asseoir à tes côtés et de te regarder de son air mélancolique et heureux qui m'intriguait et m'effrayait en même temps.  
C'est là que la douleur revenait, brûlant mes entrailles comme un incendie sans fin. Lorsque tu revenais l'embrasser accompagné de tes sourires charmeurs.  
Voir ces sourires s'adresser à l'homme qui te prenait jours après jours sous mes yeux, mes yeux qui à chaque fois redevenaient naïfs après votre départ, c'était de la torture.  
Une torture qu'aucuns couteaux, aucunes lames ne pouvaient égaler. Une torture qui me détruisait à petit feu, réduisant le reste de mon âme en miettes.

Ça fait mal, crois-moi,  
Une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme,  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme.

Mon assistant. Juste mon assistant et pourtant une si grande personne à mes yeux. On aurait pu croire que je me servais de toi, ou que je ne t'aimais tout simplement pas. Mais la réalité était tout autre: je t'aimais beaucoup trop pour pouvoir être sympathique avec toi.  
Et je le regrette. Je le regrette en le voyant t'embrasser pour couvrir les gémissements que tu pousses inlassablement à chaque fois qu'il entre et sort en toi sous mes yeux, ouverts depuis trop longtemps.

Et je saigne encore,  
Je souris à la mort,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps,  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.

Au bout d'un nombre incalculable de fois, d'heures passées en votre présence, j'avais finalement compris ce qui vous motivait. Tu m'avais un peu aidé avec tes ricanements et tes sourires espiègles.  
Ça vous amusait.  
Alors j'ai longtemps essayé de chercher la blague, le jeu de mot, tout ce qui aurait pu trahir un quelconque humour. Et j'en suis venue à penser que c'était ma tête qui vous faisait rire, toi et ce tueur. Mon image défigurée par la honte, le dégoût, le sang et depuis un certain temps maintenant, l'indifférence. Alors je riais. Dans ma tête bien sur, pour ne pas vous déranger dans vos petites affaires. J'imaginais le visage, le corps que je devais arborer en ce moment.  
Mais un jour, un léger sourire a dépassé mes lèvres alors que l'homme aux cheveux fous en face de moi me tranchait délicatement la peau de l'avant-bras.  
Et puis tu es arrivé, à pas de loup, toujours vêtu de ton sourire trop sincère. Mon bourreau s'est relevé et s'est approché de tes lèvres lentement, pensant sans doute me faire souffrir. Mais mon sourire redoubla et un petit rire s'échappa de mes cordes vocales. Tes mains s'égarèrent vers les boutons de sa chemise grise ensanglantée avant de la lui retirer dans l'instant. Vos lèvres formaient un ensemble que j'aurais aimé rejoindre depuis bien longtemps.

Et la torture recommença.

* * *

 **Viola mes p'tites tartelettes ! :D**  
 **Donc oui c'était sombre, mais c'était le but ;)**  
 **Et oui c'était court mais... C'était pendant mon cours d'anglais x)**  
 **Viola ! Sur ce, c'était Miki, votre seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous servir 3**


	3. Chapter 3 - - Mon Propre Unkown Movie

**Bon... Et ben en fait je n'étais pas morte après ces six mois d'absence... Dommage pour vous C:**  
 **Donc me revoilà avec un troisième chapitre qui portera cette fois son thème sur _Mon Propre Unknown Movie_ de AngelMJ... Je vous donnerai plus de détails en bas...**  
 **Donc voilà, gros bisous mes asticots poilus, et bonne lecture**

* * *

Et pourtant, je pensais que quelqu'un arriverait à me comprendre.

 _Dans cette société aux loisirs formatés,_  
 _Il devient difficile d'aimer le cinéma._  
 _Il est victime d'une normalité,_  
 _À laquelle je ne crois pas._

Chaque personne a porté au moins un film dans son cœur lors de sa vie. Qu'il soit romantique, policier, d'action ou même pornographique ! Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi l'humanité ne se rend-t-elle pas compte du chef d'œuvre qui se trouve sous ses yeux ? Mon dieu, pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que personne dans ce foutu monde n'ose ouvrir les paupières ?! Elles ne devraient même pas être fermées ! Alors pourquoi ?!

 _Face à l'aveuglement de ses consommateurs,_  
 _Une colère soudaine vient me compresser le cœur._  
 _Quel est ce sentiment qui met en péril,_  
 _Mon âme de cinéphile ?_

J'avais envie de hurler, de tout fracasser autour de moi. J'avais envie de frapper et de torturer chaque personne qui formait et entretenait cette immonde société. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de comprendre qu'un film est merdique ou non ! C'est même la plus simple des choses ! Alors bordel, expliquez-moi pourquoi j'ai eu envie de vomir en voyant un grand-père acheter «Les nouvelles aventures d'Aladin» pour son petit-fils parce que soit disant «c'était en promo» et que «ça lui plairait sûrement beaucoup» !

 _En attendant je vais me contenter,_  
 _De rendre justice à ces œuvres ignorées._  
 _Et me ferai le porte-étendard,_  
 _Du septième art !_

Oui, peut-être que ce n'était pas obligatoirement à moi d'ouvrir les yeux du monde, mais dites vous bien une chose : personne ne l'aurait fait à ma place. Alors j'ai décidé de me mettre au travail, pour moi, pour mes yeux, et surtout pour ceux de la chose qui nous sert d'espèce. Tel Jeanne d'Arc, je porterai mon message, et j'aurai beau condamner la liberté d'expression et de création au profit de la qualité cinématographique, personne ne pourras m'en blâmer... Car personne n'en ferait autant que moi.

 _Chaque jour se déroule à présent,_  
 _Sur une pellicule rouge sang._  
 _La partie est lancée et si tu tiens à la vie,_  
 _Prends garde à toi ou tu seras,_  
 _Victime de ma philosophie !_

Mon combat que j'ai lancé, ma vie que j'ai décidée de changer, tout ça n'est rien comparé à mes ambitions. Je veux que le monde se transforme, et qu'il devienne comme je le souhaite, sans ces immondices dégoulinantes que sont ces films à grand budget créés pour amuser des enfants en bas âge incapables de discerner la réalité d'un foutage de gueule. Alors je vais leurs apprendre à ces gosses, quel est la véritable qualité du cinéma. Bien sur je ne suis pas fou à ce point, je leurs laisserai leurs enfance et leur innocence pour faire des erreurs... Mais dès l'instant ou ils seront assez matures pour comprendre, je les éduquerai à ma façon.

 _Aurais-je ta mort sur la conscience ?_  
 _Pour l'heure ça n'a pas d'importance._  
 _Tu es déclaré coupable,_  
 _Conformément à ma loi,_  
 _Regarde donc un Unknown Movie avant que ne sonne le glas !_

Alors toi, assis confortablement dans ce fauteuil rouge, dévorant des yeux l'acting sans pareil de Kev Adams, oui, toi, n'ai pas peur lorsque je viendrai te voir après une soirée d'étudiants lambda te parler d'un film «barbant en noir et blanc sans intérêt», après bien sur t'avoir assommé et attaché sur ma chaise du condamné. Enfin si, je veux que tu ai peur. Que tu trembles et cri pour tenter d'avertir des voisins potentiels. Mais je veux surtout que tu pleures et que tu écoutes ta dernière leçon attentivement avant de partir en enfer à peine plus instruit. Car je suis la pour ça.

 _Films après films les corps commencent à s'empiler,_  
 _Et les regards portent sur moi leur attention._  
 _Mais pour eux ce comportement singulier,_  
 _N'est qu'abomination._

Je n'avais pas imaginé la suite des événements, j'étais resté dans ma cave, tel un professeur particulier, décryptant un film différent pour chaque élève. Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Et j'ai enfin commencé, lentement mais sûrement, à me faire entendre, connaître et reconnaître. Et la course, qui jusque là ne concernait que mes victimes et moi, s'est enfin pimentée, les justiciers blancs accourant à la rescousse des opprimés ne pouvant se défendre seuls.

 _Je me moque de savoir si j'ai raison où tort,_  
 _Notre monde est régis par la loi du plus fort._  
 _Quoi qu'il arrive ta vie seras clôturée,_  
 _Dans un plan débullé._

Mais peu importe qui reste ou s'ajoute a cette course au savoir et à la liberté, je suis celui qui porte le message, je suis au dessus de tout, des victimes auxquelles je fais la leçon et des justiciers simples d'esprit qui n'osent pas avouer que mon message est noble et qu'il mérite d'être affiché au grand jour. Je suis un héros noir qui tue pour une cause. Mais la plus pure des causes, alors n'est-ce pas justifié ?

 _Toi qui penses avoir toutes les cartes en main,_  
 _Pour définir les notions de mal et de bien,_  
 _Sache que la justice dans notre cas,_  
 _N'existe pas !_

Parce que, mon cher commissaire, laisse moi t'apprendre une énième chose : je suis ma propre justice. Alors même si toutes les lois du monde me condamne à Mort ou à prison à perpétuité, rien ni personne ne pourras m'empêcher de porter mon message là ou je le souhaite. Même pas toi, tendant ton petit jouet à bout de bras, le pointant vers moi avec espoir et dégoût. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu es mon petit pantin en bois. Rien qu'à moi.

 _Mon périple s'est orienté,_  
 _Vers un tandem improvisé._  
 _Même si je n'est pas souhaité,_  
 _Cette collaboration,_  
 _En toi pourrais bien se trouver,_  
 _Une réponse à mes questions._

Oui je suis plus fort que toi. En tout point. J'ai toujours une longueur d'avance. Il suffit que j'attende un peu pour que ma bonne étoile vienne me secourir en cas de problème. Même lorsque je n'en ai pas tant besoin. Ne nie pas mon cher rival, tu vois très bien de qui je parle. Ton précieux assistant venant se jeter chez moi pour m'aider à brandir le drapeau de mon message. Il t'a fait un choc, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois bien que c'est tout à fait normal. Seulement, tu as un esprit faible, tu penses qu'il est possible de faire confiance aux gens. Parce que tu es du «bon coté de la barrière». Mais tu avais tord. À nouveau.

 _Hors sur ce sentier tout tracé,_  
 _Tu prends des chemins détournés._  
 _Le résultat est le même,_  
 _Mais un doute se créé en moi,_  
 _Le sens des Unknown Movies serait-il différent pour toi ?_

Mais ton assistant... J'avais eu tord moi aussi, je m'étais trompé sur son compte. Après tout ce temps je ne sais toujours pas s'il manquait d'affection, s'il avait vraiment un message à montrer à la terre entière, bien que différent du mien, ou s'il était juste... Fou. Mais la folie n'attire-t-elle pas à elle tout ce qui est invraisemblable ?... Non c'est faux, je ne suis pas comme lui. Cet homme était... Tout sauf un être humain. Un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était. Et pourtant... J'aurais aimé avoir quelqu'un, au moins une personne, à qui confier mes doutes, mes angoisses. Tel une peluche que les enfants aiment serrer dans leur bras après s'être fait gronder par leurs parents en ramenant une sale note à la maison. Même des parents, j'en ai pas eu. Pas vraiment. J'en voulais pas, enfin j'en voulais plus, sans penser qu'un jour ça me manquerait... Parce que j'étais un gosse, un putain de gosse. Et je le suis encore. Mais voilà.  
Je suis seul.

Oui il était fou, cette chose était folle. Je n'avais rien fait de travers, et avais mis les chose au clair des son arrivée pourtant... Cela prouve bien que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Au cours de cet après midi comme les autres, ou j'avais cru l'avoir oublié, ou j'avais cru avoir rencontré quelqu'un de bon, pour de vrai cette fois, une personne gentille, ouverte, voulant apprendre et oublier les erreurs du passé, j'ai compris que ma bonne étoile m'avait quitté. Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Et cette unique lueur d'espoir qu'on m'avait agitée sous le nez m'avais été enlevée pour me ramener à la réalité. Une réalité ou les gens sont fous, à l'extrême. Comme ton assistant. Il faut laisser le temps à la jeunesse de se former pour qu'elle puisse vouloir s'enrichir et apprendre des choses. Il faut lui laisser le temps. Seulement lui, taré comme il l'était, avait décidé comme par magie de ne pas écouter un traître mot de cette règle d'or. Traître, c'est bien le mot qui le définit le mieux.  
Oui, tu as trahis sans scrupule. Parce que tu aimais ça.

 _Je cherchais juste un partenaire,_  
 _Dans cette quête solitaire,_  
 _Quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre le sens de mon combat,_  
 _Mais qui n'a fait que le voler,_  
 _Pour justifier ses propres choix._

J'écris ces lignes et je ris. Je ris de ma stupidité et de ma vanité. Commissaire... Lorsque je disait que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, j'aurais du avant tout appliquer cette règle moi même. Sérieusement, comment un homme d'une trentaine d'années aurait pu comprendre mon message ? Je l'ai aussi déjà dit, je suis le seul à le comprendre, à le porter, et à le symboliser. Personne d'autre ne peut le faire mieux que moi. Je suis fais pour ça, pour le cinéma. Lui ne l'était pas. Lui, encore une fois, était juste fou. Fou à lier. Fou, et prêt à tuer des enfants pour son propre plaisir. L'assistant du commissaire, dans cette pièce de théâtre, ce film inconnu du grand publique aurait pu être un personnage intéressant à analyser, dans un Unknown Movie. Mais malheureusement ce film porte un nom spéciale.  
Réalité.

 _Est-ce que tout ceci a un sens ?_  
 _Quand ai-je perdu mon innocence ?_  
 _Dorénavant le mur de mes certitudes est brisé._

J'y avais cru. Vraiment. De tout mon cœur. Comme un enfant croit au Père Noël sans se poser de questions. Est-ce de cette innocence dont parle la chanson ? De toutes façons il est trop tard. Je n'y crois plus. Tout à disparu. Ma conviction même a été anéanti. Tout mon engouement pour ces films inconnus a littéralement disparu. Comme l'amour et le peu d'espoir que je portais à ce monde.  
J'y avais cru.

 _Mes actes ne sont plus que le fruit,_  
 _D'un simple tueur en série._

Je ne porterais plus mon message. C'est finis.  
Je verrais la mort arriver, en attendant que les média m'oublient.  
J'ai été heureux, un court instant, dans cette vie.  
Mais à présent, Unknown Movies, c'est finis.

 _Finalement ne suis-je pas la victime de mon propre_  
 _Unknown Movie ?_

UNKNOWN MOVIES SAISON : 0  
ÉPISODE : 0  
PLAN : 0  
PRISE : 1

C'est une fin de tournage, merci à vous d'avoir été la pendant cette aventure. _Et à bientôt._

* * *

**VIOOOOLA ! (jtm pluie)**  
 **C'était donc une songfic que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, malgré le temps que j'ai mis pour le faire xD .Donc oui, je suis aussi consciente que c'est un peu bête de faire une fanfiction sur une chanson qui était déjà un fanmade, mais bon, je suis comme ça C: ( et puis c'était aussi pour célébrer la saison 3 xD ).**

 **Sur ce, c'était miki, la seule et unique loutre reine du monde, pour vous assouvir ! ( ha et merci pour la correction chy, t'es la meilleure ma p'tite femme 3 )**


End file.
